


外星后爸努力记

by Sugar_Punica



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Punica/pseuds/Sugar_Punica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人和蝙蝠侠在一起了，这也就意味着达米安两个爸爸的欢乐家庭时间对不对？达米安对此不敢苟同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	外星后爸努力记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust as an Alien Concept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329941) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



克拉克·肯特坐在韦恩庄园的餐桌旁，身穿从布鲁斯·韦恩那儿借来的丝绸睡衣。  
  
他停下来，在脑海里按下倒带，好细致回味那难以置信而又令人心花怒放的上一句话： **他穿着布鲁斯·韦恩的丝绸睡衣** 。  
  
他想象不到哪种开始一天的方式会比这个早晨更美好。或是哪种结束一天的方式会比昨夜更美好。  
  
坐在他桌子对面的人穿的不是丝绸睡衣，而是一件深蓝的雪尼尔旧睡袍，绒毛的料子都磨薄了，肘部和袖口甚至磨得发亮。克拉克看了看完事儿之后他这身毫无浪漫气息的装束，挑起了眉毛，但布鲁斯只说了句“迪克送的第一件父亲节礼物”，挑衅似地把束带系得再紧了一点。现在他慢慢地啜着冒热气的咖啡，透过袅袅的蒸汽，用那双洋洋自得而又睡意惺忪的漂亮眼睛看着克拉克，看着他吃下阿尔弗雷德不出声微笑端上的一座热香饼山。  
  
“真的很好吃。”克拉克说。  
  
“唔嗯。”  
  
“鲜榨的橙汁也是。棒极了。”  
  
“唔嗯。”  
  
布鲁斯这个早上话似乎比平时还少。这也挺好，只要他一直保持那副打着瞌睡还占有欲十足的样子看着克拉克就好。克拉克继续吃他的热香饼，把仅剩的糖浆扫荡一空——当然啦，这是货真价实的枫糖糖浆，而不是那种兑了枫糖香精的高果糖玉米汁。超级灵敏的味蕾有些时候会让人很苦恼，但是好在这个早晨不会。  
  
“潘尼沃斯！”砰地一声，厨房门开了，一个十岁上下的孩子冲了进来，硬翘翘的黑头发竖得乱七八糟，穿着系带的黑色 **剑道服** 。“遛完那只口水流个没完的狗了。我要吃东西，待会还有训练，跟父……”  
  
他意识到这房间里有一个陌生人，于是声音低了下去。他深色的眼睛转向克拉克睡衣上的花押字母，然后又回到克拉克的脸庞。  
  
“呃，早上好。”克拉克说。  
  
“早上好，达米安。”布鲁斯说，“这是——”  
  
“——那个外星人。”达米安说，“超人。我们见过。”  
  
布鲁斯咽下他那口咖啡。“他的名字是‘克拉克·肯特’。你可以叫他‘肯特先生’。他长在堪萨斯，心理上不比你或者我更接近外星人。”  
  
“你可以叫我克拉克。”克拉克补充说，不过达米安和他的父亲相互直瞪着眼，谁都没搭理他。过了一会儿，那个男孩先垂下眼睛。  
  
“早饭时间我需要隐私权。”他声称道，从餐柜上抓起盘子，“你准备好开始训练的时候我会在洞里，父亲。”他转身要走的时候，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯齐刷刷地扬起眉毛，达米安咬住嘴唇，然后唐突地朝克拉克点了下头。  
  
“真高兴又见到你，达米安。”克拉克说道，不过他已经关了门。  
  
“我不知道你见过达米安。”布鲁斯评论说，在门砰地一声合上的时候，又啜了一口咖啡。  
  
“简单地说，就是迪克有一次找过我帮忙，在你……不在的那段时间。他们好像相处得还不错。”  
  
“他们是支很好的队伍。有时候我会想我是不是应该继续让他们一起行动。”其他任何人说这种话的时候都会表现出惋惜或者自怜自伤，但是布鲁斯说得像是单纯地阐述事实。  
  
“男孩子是需要父亲的。”  
  
“哼。”布鲁斯看着门口，“也许吧。”  
  
“他提到了狗？”  
  
苦笑。“我买了只大丹犬。指望它能……帮上点忙。”  
  
“我们该一起去干点什么。我们三个一起。那个，一起看场球啊。或者野营啊。”布鲁斯的眼神有些犹豫，不过克拉克感觉他来了热情，“钓鱼啊。唔，亲子活动之类的。应该不错。……怎么了？”  
  
布鲁斯勾起一边嘴角笑着看他。“没什么。只不过是……你。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，无声地离开厨房。  
  
布鲁斯的嘴里有咖啡的醇香。  
  
: : :  
  
 _达米安·韦恩日记摘录_  
  
——跟格雷森谈过这件事了，不过他和往常一样毫无帮助。光会来回念叨着“也该是时候了”笑得跟精神失常似的。我提醒他可能是心灵控制或者某种致幻花粉的时候，他用一种你疯了吗的眼神看着我，告诉我说这回事早就该发生了。我们一起巡逻了几个钟头，但是他一直在咯咯傻笑还“妈的终于”这么自言自语，没多久就把我搞烦了，然后我们就回了家。  
  
我弄到了父亲的血液样本，看起来似乎的确没有什么致幻剂。我想可能是父亲认识到了有一个自带超级力量和飞行技能的生物当亲密盟友的益处。但是不管怎么说，用这种方式来确保它的忠诚也太离谱了。  
  
父亲说明天我们要跟那个外星人去看场什么比赛，狮鹫大战老虎之类的。我十分期待看到某个氪星人下场角斗。考虑到魔法是他的弱点，那些狮鹫一定会很有意思。  
  
: : :  
  
克拉克开玩笑地扯了一下达米安的帽檐，把那顶哥谭狮鹫队帽子拽成反戴。“不精彩吗？”事前他判断最好还是别看哥谭对大都会的比赛，而本周是底特律队的客场，这也就意味着他们可以一起给哥谭队加油。  
  
达米安抱起胳膊，瞪着场地，老虎队正在投球区那里开作战会议。“到现在为止，这种所谓的体育运动简直就是世界上最绕圈子的战斗。他们到底打不打了？”  
  
“规则不准打架。”坐在硬胶座位上的布鲁斯慢吞吞地说道。他说过可以弄到包厢票，但是克拉克坚持坐在看台上也是体验的一部分。“把它想成类似象棋的东西。”  
  
“就算是象棋，棋子还会被吃掉呢。”达米安嘟囔着，凶恶地在他的热狗上咬下一口。  
  
场地上 **砰** 地一声，克拉克跳起来高喊。“好！安全上垒！”达米安和布鲁斯都抬起头看着他，两双深蓝的眼睛一双充满怒火，而另一双充满爱火。“来嘛，你该投入点。”克拉克一面坐下，一面咕哝着，“这是种整体的体验——阳光啊，人群啊，还有吃的东西和气氛什么的。”  
  
“这只是一场没有风险的游戏。”狮鹫队的最后一名击球手被三振出局的时候，达米安对着观众的一片嘘声抱怨道，“像我们这类人，每天都在冒生命危险的人，为什么会觉得这种无聊的活动有意思？”他三口吞下另一只热狗。  
  
底特律队的第一名击球手走到本垒，准备接球，克拉克听到他旁边传来一声咆哮，差点跳了起来。“ **没戏！没戏！上不了垒！上不了垒！挥击！** ”击球手真的打出一下挥击，但是没打中，布鲁斯放下拢在嘴边的手，朝克拉克笑起来。克拉克对他眨眨眼，而在达米安眯起眼睛紧盯着下一个击球手的时候，布鲁斯趁机飞快地偷吻了他一下。  
  
又是 **砰** 地一声从球场传来，老虎队的击球手跑过了二垒，冲向三垒，他们周围的所有人都跳了起来。滑垒刺耳的声音，尘土飞扬，然后——“上垒？”达米安大喊，“他出局了！出局！岂有此理！你这个弱智裁判！”狮鹫队和老虎队朝对方大吵大叫起来，老虎队的队员猛推了狮鹫队的队员一把。“对！揍他！”球员们从场边休息席涌进球场，拳头飞舞起来。  
  
布鲁斯不得不抓住他运动衫的帽子，免得他冲进场地，用肉搏的方式主持正义。  
  
: : :  
  
 _达米安·韦恩日记摘录_  
  
——后来父亲教导了我“起哄”的正确方式，这次体验比我之前担心的要稍微不无聊一点，虽然我还是更喜欢真正的狮鹫。外祖父尝试过用基因实验制造狮鹫，但它们孵化之后存活不了多长时间。母亲发现我在喂那些幼仔，责骂了我。到了要宰杀那些弱小者的时候，她告诉我这是关于情感有多危险的一课，然后——  
  
总是回忆和母亲在一起的时间是没有意义的。我应该把注意力转而放在向父亲证明自己上面。这位超人肯定很快就会厌倦这些微不足道的弱小人类，回去找他那些高高在上的朋友玩，而不是总泡在父亲这里，抓紧他以为我没在看的时间，露出那种可笑的呆滞眼神。  
  
: : :  
  
那只还没起名的大丹犬躺在太阳底下，肚皮朝天，大伸着四条细长的腿。达米安坐在它旁边的河岸上，气愤地瞪着他鱼线周围泛起的舒缓波纹。狗儿从喉咙深处发出一声呼噜，达米安看起来像是和它深有同感。  
  
“我在刺客联盟学过徒手捕鱼。”他咕哝着说。  
  
“你外祖父带你去捕鱼？”克拉克问。他的鱼线垂在附近。而布鲁斯呢，他头枕在克拉克的膝盖上，已经睡着了，这让克拉克觉得有些尴尬，但同时又觉得十分愉快。  
  
达米安开口。“训练中的年轻刺客必经的考验就包括被弃于荒野。找到回到营地的路就算通过。这种情况下，人很快就能学会捕鱼。”  
  
克拉克努力掩饰他的震惊。“他们把小孩扔在野外？你那时候多大？”  
  
“刺客联盟里没有‘小孩’。只有门徒。或者死人。”他停顿了一下，“我那时五岁。”他伸出空着的那只手，下意识似地挠了挠大丹犬胸前有白斑的皮毛，“我花了两个星期从一百英里之外找回去。”他烦躁地拽了一下鱼线，“我不明白现在这个训练有什么意义。不能增强耐力，也不能锻炼反射。”  
  
“这不是 **训练** 。这是在跟你父亲一起度过不打断别人的骨头也不踢别人的脸的时间。”  
  
达米安瞪着他看。“那些以外的事有什么好做的？”  
  
“呃，因为很有意思。”  
  
困惑的表情。“但是那些 **才** 有意思。”  
  
克拉克的腿上传来一声窃笑。“我觉得克拉克想表达的是无论打击犯罪，还是呆坐在垂在水上的线旁边假装我们很关心有没有东西上钩，只要我和你待在一起，就都是有价值的。”布鲁斯说。  
  
他为钓鱼做的这一番辩护真是冷酷无情，克拉克想，但是达米安把钓竿一扔，像是终于忍无可忍了。“父亲！”他大声宣布说，“我对你非常失望。这个外星人——”  
  
“——肯特先生。”布鲁斯纠正他，但是达米安继续冲口而出。  
  
“——这个外星人显然让你变得软弱了，还让你冲昏了头脑！和平常相比，你把我们这个星期的巡逻时间减少了整整三个小时，你让 **德雷克** 先我们一步追捕谜语人，你还——你还——”他结巴了一下，气得说不下去，“——你昨天晚上巡逻的时候还 **笑了** ！而且不是凶残恐怖的那种笑！”他责问似地指着他的父亲，“不！你是站在屋顶上俯视着城市，然后 **笑得** 像个——像个傻瓜！我再也忍不下去了。”他声明道，转过身踩着重重的脚步走进灌木丛。那只大丹犬打了个滚站起来，看着他的背影，然后低沉地 **汪** 了一声，看了一眼布鲁斯，轻快地小跑着跟上他。  
  
“真是条好狗。”布鲁斯嘟囔着说。  
  
“让他一个人走可以吗？”克拉克问。  
  
“这里离庄园只有几英里。他会没事的。留点时间给他自己冷静。”布鲁斯说道，他一只手梳理着头发，叹了口气，“我发誓，克拉克，我真的不知道怎么和那孩子讲道理。他太没礼貌了，抱歉。”  
  
“他只是在害怕，”克拉克说，“他的世界里，最重要的就是你，而之前他以为你死了，现在你刚刚回到他身边，所以他当然会想独占你，会害怕失去你。”  
  
“感谢上帝，之前他有迪克。”布鲁斯说。  
  
“他们还在联系吗？”  
  
“当然。估计现在他就是去找迪克了。他大概一个礼拜去看他一次。”布鲁斯苦笑，“他以为我不赞成，所以没有告诉我，而如果我跟他说我觉得这样很好，他可能反而不去了。”  
  
“蝙蝠侠：逆反心理专家。”  
  
布鲁斯闭上眼，伸了个懒腰。“一针见血。”  
  
“你真的笑了？我是说，在巡逻的时候？”  
  
布鲁斯的懒腰伸到一半放松下来，放下胳膊，抬头看着克拉克。“也许吧。有时候，我 **确实** 会想你，你知道的。”他摇了摇头，“可能我真的变得软弱了。”  
  
“什么？你？才没有——”  
  
克拉克的抗议猛地被打断了，布鲁斯把他按倒在绿草如茵的河岸上，叉开双腿骑坐在他的身上。“不过，我想到了消除这种变化的办法。”布鲁斯低声说。  
  
没花多长时间，他就成功地向克拉克和自己证明，他完全没有变得软弱——实际上，甚至恰好相反。  
  
: : :  
  
 _达米安·韦恩日记摘录_  
  
——这次格雷森没笑。我安心了一些。我不喜欢格雷森取笑我。我不喜欢任何人取笑我，但是最不喜欢格雷森取笑我。他给我们俩各倒了一杯柠檬水，然后坐在厨房桌子上——虽然在坐下之前，他不得不先把一大堆纸、电器、还有没洗的衣服扔到一边去。格雷森是个邋遢鬼。潘尼沃斯一周会过来打扫一次，但是他的东西堆积成山的速度太快了。  
  
我坦白，讲完发生的事以后，我略微有些激动。格雷森看起来很担心，我觉得这是个好迹象，但是之后他揉了揉我的头发，我就知道他仍然没对这件事上心。他跟我说我应该放松一点，因为听起来父亲只不过是感到快乐而已。  
  
 **快乐** ？这正是我要说的关键，我这么告诉他。快乐意味着信任。快乐意味着脆弱。根据我既往的经验，一个快乐的人，通常很快都会变成一个死人。  
  
看到沙发上堆在一起的账单、电路板和衣服就让人心烦，所以我开始叠他的袜子。他一直在试图安抚我——他告诉我那个外星人是世界上最值得信任的人。但是我了解父亲，父亲在选择爱人这方面实在是……品味欠奉。比如说那个绝对会愿意为了一颗闪闪发光的钻石从背后捅他一刀的女贼。  
  
比如说我的母亲。  
  
格雷森开始和我一起叠袜子。他总是叠错，把脚趾部分拽到外面来。一个连怎么叠袜子都不知道的人哪会知道谁可以信任？鉴于我认识格雷森以来他的各种选择，他看人显然不准。他信任德雷克。他信任大卫·该隐的女儿，还有那个一身紫的没用义警。他还信任——  
  
不管怎么说，他看人也不是完全不准。  
  
我又呆了一会儿，但是我知道得尽快回庄园去了。要是父亲发现我跟格雷森一起待了这么久，他会不高兴的。我说我去了图书馆，他好像接受了这个说辞。那个氪星人似乎已经走了——父亲在叫我，稍后再回来继续。  
  
: : :  
  
敌人大概有五十来个——面目狰狞，眼睛凹陷发红的僵尸。“这回有意思。”罗宾说。他躲开第一只僵尸的挥臂，“事先说好了，僵尸不算生命，对不对？”  
  
“他们是被外部意志操纵，没有思想的活死人，”蝙蝠侠解释道。  
  
达米安从另一只攻向他的手爪上方跃过。“所以这不包括在不杀规则里？”  
  
“没错。”他的同行者沙哑地说。  
  
“那这回 **真是** 有意思。”罗宾说着，从地上抓起一根铅管，把一个僵尸的头从肩膀上敲了下来，然后顺势向后一挥，打碎了另一个僵尸的喉咙。  
  
“离他们的爪子和牙齿远点。”蝙蝠侠说，“而且记住——我们是来找命运博士的，不是来过屠杀僵尸狂欢节的。”  
  
“都是 **一回事** 。”达米安说着，打碎了一个僵尸的膝盖，伴随着一声令人愉悦的 **嘎嘣** 。  
  
僵尸的数量实在太多了，他们战斗到四肢都精疲力尽。又是一波新的僵尸蹒跚地涌向他们——然后停住了。  
  
“真是漂亮，活力双雄。”一道身影从黑暗深处浮现，响起低沉的声音。  
  
“菲利克斯·浮士德。”蝙蝠侠咆哮，而那个身穿蓝色长袍的巫师得意地笑了起来，“我就该知道命运博士的失踪肯定是你的杰作。”  
  
“没错，你早该知道的。”浮士德讥笑着说，“通常，我会认为你的打扰让人心烦，不过今晚——嗯，可以说是我需要一些新鲜的人类鲜血。仪式所需，你明白？”他摇晃着一只枯干的手，“每次都需要特殊的材料。”他用手势示意，从地面涌出更多的僵尸，它们直挺挺地把手伸向前方。  
  
“他会后悔招惹我们的。”罗宾咕哝着，虽然他似乎连抬起手都已经要费一番力气了。  
  
“九。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
“什么？”罗宾问——或者说他只是刚来得及张口这样问。他词句的末尾化为一声惊讶的吸气，一道红蓝相间的光影席卷着他，带他飞离这片墓园，飞上天空。  
  
“你在干什么？”达米安朝超人高声喊道。超人抱着他远离那片墓地，在他们的下方，浮士德手中魔法的电光照亮了蝙蝠侠被僵尸大军淹没的身影。达米安的拳头落在超人的脸上和前胸，暴怒地尖叫着，向他抛出英语和阿拉伯语的辱骂字眼。“你把他扔在那里等死！我以为你很在乎他，而你抛弃了他！你——”他抽噎着猛地深吸了一口气，“ **——你居然敢装作爱他，然后又那样抛弃了他？** ”  
  
“达米安。”达米安又咒骂了他一句，在他的臂弯里挣扎着，仿佛要跳下去，回到父亲身边。“你父亲让我保护好你。对于各种不同的情况，我们有一套密语。‘九’的意思就是带其他所有人去安全的地方，除了他。”  
  
“我得跟他在一起。”达米安啜泣着说，“他身陷险境，他孤立无援，而 **我不在他身边** 。”  
  
“我明白。我明白的。”超人说道。达米安扭动身体，直瞪着他，像是他从超人的声音里听出了什么，埋藏在这些安慰的词句底下的那些悲伤。“但是看来，他认为要救命运博士，他被抓住是必要的。”他叹了口气，“他希望你安全，这胜过一切。如果我去帮助他，而你受了伤，他永远也不会原谅我的。对于他来说，你太重要了。”  
  
达米安沉默了一会儿。“魔法很容易就能让你受伤。他也不想让你冒险。”  
  
“你父亲……”超人的声音越来越轻，随后的静默里同时有笑意和痛苦埋藏，“……你父亲总是做这样的事。一个人离开。不让——不让爱他的人身临险境。全部一个人承担。我们只能……我们只能相信他。”  
  
“就像他相信你。”  
  
“就像他相信我们。”超人说道。  
  
: : :  
  
 _达米安·韦恩日记摘录_  
  
父亲回来的时候， ~~那个外星人~~ 超人给了他一个大大的愚蠢的搞得他整个人都神魂颠倒了的拥抱，还告诉他我们都在担心，简直烦死了。我才没有担心他，比起某些知名不具的花哨英雄，我对父亲的能力有信心多了。父亲抱了我，又摸了摸那只狗，可笑的是它开心得像超人一样。我说我们需要谈一谈。我告诉他，他跟其他超级英雄分享这张应急预案密语表而不是跟我分享，这让我非常不高兴。为了队伍的顺利磨合，我必须得知情。他和超人也承认，这件事上他们瞒着我是个大疏忽。我很高兴他们愿意讲道理——老人家往往都是完全不讲道理的，在这种事情上。  
  
父亲问超人要不要留下来吃夜宵。超人用奇怪的表情看我，像是怕我会抱怨似的，所以我决定让他出乎意料一下，我说同意。看起来他真的出乎意料了。我们换回便服，喝了热可可，吃了三文治。肯特跟父亲调情的水平糟糕透顶——我是说，他简直笨死了，而且毫无想象力，但是父亲好像并不介意，所以我也就没说话。肯特一直在说去野营的事情——开始是我们三个人去，后来很快就扩大规模到格雷森和德雷克也去。我告知他们，如果非要我跟德雷克睡在同一个帐篷里，发生什么事责任自负。他们似乎觉得这很好笑。  
  
也许我可以想点法子拦截和德雷克的通讯，然后就可以只有我们四个人去了。那样我会觉得这段经历也不是完全很糟。  
  
另外，我们在野外碰上忍者秘密训练基地之类的东西也不是完全没有可能，所以这个周末也不是 **完全** 在荒废时间。  
  
: : :  
  
“他不是个普通的孩子。”第二天，克拉克对阿尔弗雷德说。布鲁斯还在睡着，克拉克悄无声息地下楼来想弄点麦片吃，却发现他面前摆着枫糖烟熏的培根、香葱羊乳酪松饼、鲑鱼肉、还有鲜榨的橙汁。“不要误会，”他满嘴都是松饼，含含糊糊地说，“我以前也不是个普通的孩子。我喜欢不普通的孩子。可是，我还是孩子的时候，棒球比赛啊，钓鱼啊——可能正是这些平平常常的事情让我觉得自己变得普通了——唔，也许他不喜欢这些。也许我们得想办法找找跟他的兴趣相关的事情。”克拉克想了想，“当然啦，他的兴趣所在似乎就是第一，踹坏蛋的脸，第二，砍僵尸的脑袋，第三，假装看谁都不顺眼。这可能有点难度。”  
  
“我确定您会找到办法的。”阿尔弗雷德温和地说。  
  
克拉克又喝了一口橙汁——阿尔弗雷德到底是怎么知道他喜欢不加果肉的？——他继续苦思冥想刚才的问题，这时候门突然开了，达米安旋风似地冲了进来，大丹犬紧跟在他的身后。  
  
“简直荒唐！父亲不给这头怪物起名，而要是没名字，我又没法训练它听我的话。肯特，”他要求道，“给这只狗起个名字。”  
  
“我的狗小时候叫谢尔比。”克拉克说道。  
  
“这名字太没劲了。”达米安斩钉截铁地说，“我要叫它艾斯。”艾斯听到这个名字，竖起耳朵，这让克拉克忍不住怀疑达米安实际上已经这样叫它叫了有一段时间。  
  
达米安在兜里掏来掏去找什么东西。“这个给你。”他说道，把一张折起来的纸递给克拉克。  
  
克拉克展开那张纸，看到了一张精心编写的列表，满纸都是橡皮小心翼翼擦过和重写的痕迹。“数字应该用阿拉伯文来写——我想你懂得阿拉伯文？”克拉克点了点头。“很好。”  
  
列表的第一条是这样的， **1\. 超人用他的超级呼吸吹起一阵沙尘暴，好让罗宾偷袭。** 克拉克认真地读着这张表。  
  
“第六条真的有什么战略意义吗？”  
  
达米安连看都没看那张表。“你把我棍子的顶端点着？除了让敌人惊恐和敬畏之外别的意义？”  
  
“你说得对。”克拉克说。他读完列表剩下的部分，最后一条是 **9\. 不惜任何代价保护蝙蝠侠。** “如果蝙蝠侠有命令在先，我不能让你撤销它。”他告诉达米安说。  
  
达米安考虑了一下。“可以接受。”最后他说。  
  
艾斯趁这个机会把培根叼走，一口吞了下去。  
  
“你想今天早上就来排练一下这些项目吗？”达米安骂完这只毫无愧疚感的狗之后，克拉克问道。  
  
达米安的表情不能算是“满脸喜悦”，但是他紧绷着的脸上那明朗的神色实在太引人注目，这也达到了同样的效果。“我觉得第七条得多练练才行——我是说，你的那部分。”他说道，“时间把握必须非常精确才行。”  
  
克拉克喝掉了最后一口橙汁。“那我们还等什么？”  
  
: : :  
  
布鲁斯睁开朦胧的睡眼，听到窗外传来达米安兴奋的叫声。他拉开窗帘，看见他的儿子正在尝试闭着眼睛，连做两个后空翻，然后落在俯冲下来的超人手上。达米安专心极了，那张小小的认真的脸注意力完全集中在他的目标上。大丹犬绕着圈儿跑来跑去，追它自己的尾巴。  
  
所有人看起来都心满意足。  
  
布鲁斯带着笑意拉上窗帘，去把衣服穿上，然后加入他的家人。


End file.
